


Dirty Secrets

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Object Insertion, misuse of art supplies, nothing resembling a healthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Darcy and Steve have something in common, a deep, dirty secret.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda twisty. Read the tags, and if it's not for you just peace out.

Darcy both loved and hated waking up already tied to her bed. Loved it because she knew what was coming, hated it because she knew what it meant. The blindfold was already securely over her eyes, but no gag this week. Steve must want to hear her.

She was still on her soft sheet, he’d just pulled the blanket away. She’d slept naked before they started doing this, but it was really convenient now.

A large hand settled over her calf, fingers spread wide, making her jump. “You’re awake.” He sounded amused that he’d startled her.

“I don’t know how you manage to get this all rigged up without me waking up.” She pulled on her wrist, but there was just enough give to make sure her hand didn’t fall asleep.

“Because you want me to,” came the dry answer.

It wasn’t like he was wrong. She knew she shouldn’t, she knew she  _ really _ shouldn’t for any number of reasons, but she just couldn’t stop. All day every day she had to fix things, and arrange things, and manage every single little thing going on. This was the only time she could really let go.

One finger pushed up into her pussy. It burned a little, she was nowhere near ready for that yet. “You’re not wet.”

“Whose fault is that?” she sassed back.

The finger slipped away, and a second later she cried out as an open-handed smack landed directly against her clit. He was wearing the leather gloves, too, and they carried the force of the blow a little more. It was too much too fast to really feel good. “Watch it.”

“Stop!” She closed her legs, twisting to the side to get away.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” He paused, and she felt one hand smooth down over her hip. “You wanna fight me tonight?”

Catching her lower lip between her teeth, she nodded. She wouldn’t be able to get anywhere, obviously he was stronger than she was. But sometimes it just felt good to struggle. She could let everything go.

“Good. Because the things I want to do to you…” Which, of course, was why they were doing this, he didn’t think he could just ask someone for this. Captain America shouldn’t want this. Captain America shouldn’t want to force himself on someone, to abuse her as she begged him to stop. But he craved it.

And so did she.

Something came down on the outside of her thigh, something hard and thin. She yelped and twisted away from it, but no matter where she went it was always there, falling across her ass or her thighs. It stung more than anything. Steve wasn’t trying to hurt her, it was just about control. He was bringing all the blood to the surface of her skin, making her more sensitive until every blow did start to hurt a little, seeming to tingle straight through to her clit.

She kicked at him and connected with something, his arm, maybe? “Stop!”

“Now, that was a mistake.” The bed shifted, and then he was on her legs, pinning her in place with the weight of his body. He pushed her legs apart, trapping them there, and time seemed to slow. Her body pulled tight with tension, bracing for anything.

The first firm tap of whatever it was over her clit pushed too much sensation through her. He wasn’t hitting her, not really, but it was too hard to just feel good. She tried to twist out from under him, but he was too heavy. “Steve, don’t.”

“Don’t what?” Steve did it again, a little harder this time, and she jumped at the contact as pure intensity pushed through her. There was no give to whatever it was, no flex. “No?” He did it again and again until she was bucking up against him, sharp-edged pleasure swirling through her.

“No!” No one would be able to hear her in here, she could be as loud as she wanted. 

“Maybe you’ll like the other end better.” His finger and thumb pushed into her center on either side of her clit, pulling the hood back and leaving it completely exposed. Something pushed over the little nub where it was swollen and sensitive from his treatment. It was sharp but pliable, it had some give to it. 

He flicked it back and forth like he was drawing on her delicate flesh, until she was writhing underneath him.  It was too intense to really feel good, too sharp to even really get pleasure from.

“Stop, Steve!” Darcy shook her head desperately as she tried to shift her hips away from him. “Stop, please.”

“I don’t think so. You’re getting so wet I might not even need lube tonight.” She felt the tickle of his warm breaths of air, a stark contrast to whatever was dancing over her clit. A brush of some kind maybe?

Her cries became increasingly more desperate as her muscles pulled tighter, cramping from the tension. She had a safeword, it was the only way Steve had agreed to this. But the more he tormented her, the further he pushed her from herself. That was all she wanted.

Mercifully he stopped. Her clit was  _ throbbing _ , she could still feel the ghost of it tingling over her. “Look at you, all red and swollen. Bet you want something inside you.”

Her achingly-empty pussy clenched at his words, but she shook her head. “No.”

The brush handle pushed slowly up inside her, the smooth surface dancing tantalizingly across the sensitive nerve endings right at her slick entrance. “Plenty wet now. I don’t think that’s enough, though, do you? I think you need something thicker in there.”

It slipped back out, and his weight left her. She heard something clattering together down by her feet, wood or plastic. “I brought a bunch of stuff for you tonight, Darcy. I almost wish you could see so I could watch how big your eyes get when you see what I’m using. Then again…” His hand smoothed down over her thigh. “Now you won’t know. I bet you can guess, though.”

Something smooth and cold touched against her chest, just below her collarbone. It was wide and flat, a paint scraper if she had to guess.

He trailed it down over the top of one breast until the thin edge caught over one pebbled nipple. “I forgot the clips this time. I’ll bring them next time, I know how much you love them.”

On a previous night he’d put some sort of clamps over her nipples. The sharp bite on its own had almost been too much, but then he’d pulled and flicked them until she saw stars.

It kept traveling down her body until one corner nudged against her clit. Darcy made herself stay still as he pressed it in against her hypersensitive flesh. She heard the artificial click of the shutter on his camera phone, and her face flushed with heat. “Steve, no. You need to delete that.”

“That’s not the one I really wanted.” He gently pushed it against her clit until her breath came short, her fingernails biting into her palms. “Although you seem to be into it. But I wanted this…” It fell away, but then what could only be the handle, rounded and slightly tapered, pushed up deep into her cunt. He fucked her with it, slowly at first and then faster and faster until she was rocking up into him.

“Look at that.” She heard the shutter again. “Beautiful. Now every time I fuck up it’ll sting just a little less.”

Time slipped away. The steady thrust of the rigid handle was good, but it wasn’t good enough. Steve didn’t seem to care. He kept at it like he could keep going all night. She let herself get lost in the rhythm, surrendering to the sensation.

When he pulled it free, she started. “What are you doing?”

“I think you know exactly what I’m doing.” His arm banded around her thighs, holding them up against the warmth of his body. One finger, cool and slick, pressed against the tight ring of her ass. “Don’t worry, I’ll untie you soon. Let you fight.”

Adrenaline surged through her and she let out a soft moan. Sometimes he’d do this, sometimes he’d untie her so she could struggle against him until she didn’t have a choice anymore.

He pushed his finger in up to the knuckle in one slick glide. One finger became two, burning a little as he opened her up. “Do you want to come?”

“No,” she answered immediately. It was a bit of a trick question, he always made her come. That was part of their arrangement, although the method was up to him. Sometimes he got creative finding out what would push her over the edge. Sometimes he made her come again and again until it hurt.

At last he released her, let her legs drop to the bed. She felt the bed move as he shifted up, his dextrous fingers making quick work of the knots. “There.”

Darcy pulled her arms down to her chest, working shoulders that had long-since become stiff.

The bed moved again as Steve got up. “And if you get away…”

There was no getting away, there was never getting away. Steve was too big, too fast, too strong. But she sat up and dropped her feet over the side of the bed. The carpet was slightly rough. She didn’t go for the blindfold. If the light was, the brightness would be no better. Instead she put her hands out and dashed for the wall. The door was just a few steps over, maybe she could-

His arm curled around her waist, yanking her back against the breadth of his body. He was naked, she felt the warmth of his skin against hers.

“Let go!” She wedged her hands under his arm and tried to push. She brought her feet up to kick up. She twisted, and struggled, and did her best to try and get away.

“I don’t think so.” He pushed her down over the side of the bed, ass in the air. His grip shifted to her upper arms, but he had to let one go to line himself up.

“Steve, stop!” She pushed up against the bed, but the head of his cock nudged against her ass, and then he fell forward. She let out a long cry as he filled her, he hadn’t quite opened her up enough. “Steve!”

“That’s it.” He snapped his hips almost brutally into her, fucking her hard and fast. “God, that feels good.”

“Stop, Steve!” She pushed against the bed, but he was too heavy. “Steve-”

“You’re going to come now.” Something closed over her clit. It wasn’t as hard as the clamps he’d used on her nipples, but it was still a constant pressure, just a little bit too hard. “Just like this.”

“No!” She reached for it, but he secured both wrists in one large, gloved hand.

“Oh, yes.” He flicked the end back and forth in time to each deep thrust.

Heat spiraled in tight within her until it shattered. She made a noise, high and desperate, her body shaking as silent tears caught behind the fabric of the blindfold.

“Just like that.” Each word was punctuated by a sharp thrust into her body. He drove into her over and over as she fell slack against the bed, gripping her hard enough that he’d leave bruises.

But at last he was done. He stiffened, buried deep, and he let out a long groan as he found his own release.

He gave clamp one last flick as he slipped free, sending a sharp jolt of sensation through her. “You can keep this.” The rest of it was gathered up, the blindfold last, and then he slipped from her room.

Silent tears ran down her face as Darcy cracked her eyes against the yellow glow from the ceiling light, letting them adjust. The ceiling blurred in front of her eyes, the popcorn texture lost to the thick moisture of her tears.

The door opened and closed again, and she felt warm, gentle hands moving over her arms. “Rough night?” Nat asked gently. She released the clamp, a clothespin it turned out, and tossed it on the bed.

Darcy let her head drop down on Nat’s shoulder, seeking solace in the other woman’s presence. Steve couldn’t take care of her afterwards, it made him feel too guilty. The one and only time that had happened he’d nearly called a stop to this.

But Nat never judged her.


End file.
